Adachi Sayaka
Sayaka Adachi (安達 紗耶香, Adachi Sayaka) is a member of the Ishida Clan. Gifted with swords and beauty, she is not worried to instill a never ending blooming fear within the hearts of her opposition. She is proof that the stereotype about women on the battlefield being useless is false. Character Outline Appearance Sayaka is a beautiful young woman, whom is able to catch the attention of every male, regardless of age or preference. It is not that she wants ''the attention, but she was ''born ''that way. She has long silver hair with a touch of violet and her eyes are actually colored a cool blue. She actually has antennae-like ahoge. Her ''haori or'' shirt'' is usually left open, revealing a large — albeit gratuitous amount of cleavage. Personality Sayaka's attitude can be described as an over achieving, independent, and strong willed woman. She often thinks in a positive manner instead of putting things in a negative perspective. Although she does show a lot of skin in her attire, she is modest about her appearance; she does not gloat about herself nor does she seem to be flirting with men. Quite possibly, she dresses the way she does to in fact remind men that even beautiful women have brains in the battlefield. She is serious about what she does; when Sayaka has a mission to do, her attention mostly goes to the job at hand. Known Abilities As far as she could remember, she was trained under some of the finest swordsmen; one who was also her father. She is noted to be one of the only ones who can utilize the Getsuruito sword to its fullest, left-handed even. Plot Overview History Adachi Sayaka is the first daughter of the Adachi family. The Adachi is considered wealthy and often support the Ishida clan in finances. Shortly a year after Sayaka was born, a second daughter was brought into the world. However, it is not said as to what happened to the second daughter, most people believing she was either killed or kidnapped when just an infant. Sayaka, on the other hand, was never told about the lost child, believing she was the only daughter of the Adachi family. Sayaka grew up surrounded by mature adults. She hardly spent her time with kids of her age so she was either reading a book or helping her parents take care of daily chores. Sayaka grew an interest in swords on the day she had first seen one from her father. Adachi Daisuke was a famous swordsman and blacksmith who was able to make swords of all kinds. His wife, Adachi Emi, was a proper lady who served for her devoted husband. Sayaka, despite her gender, had a passion for things that were out of the ordinary — things that most people would turn their heads and gasp at; the things she had a passion for were not something a typical lady would do. In fact, Sayaka's love for swordsmanship became her true interest and fascination. However, her father grew weary about it, considering Sayaka was a female rather than the male; it was the male Adachi's that usually took to the front lines and battled. It took years and years before Adachi Daisuke finally accepted the fact that even women could take up what men could do too. At the early age of thirteen, Sayaka began her first lessons in learning how to use a sword. Since then and aside from her normal education, Sayaka was devoted to learn and master the arts of the sword. What was truly unique about the young Sayaka was not merely because she was the first Adachi swordswoman, but she was also the first left-handed ''fighter as well. By the age of eighteen, Sayaka was given the family heirloom sword, the legendar Getsururitou — which is a sword that reacts to any hostility or 'evil essence' brought forth from others. It is not known just how far exactly when Getsuruitou was wielded. It is, however, known that Daisuke Adachi, her father, as well as Isamu Adachi, her grandfather, carried this precious sword. The entire core of Getsuruitou was made to serve and protect the name of the Adachi family and it's loyalties to the Ishida clan. It's abilities are many. Sayaka entered the life of the Yakuza at a young age. As far as she could remember, she was trained under some of the finest swordsmen; one who was also her father. From the on, she still continues to serve under the loyal of the Ishida clan. Introduction Arc TBA. Weaponry '''Current Weapons': Getsuruito and Aka. If need be, she could be capable of Seduction. Past Weaponry: N/A. Notable Relationships Ishida Clan Ishida Yamato: Yamato is her superior. She treats the crowned prince of the Ishida clan with total respect, and Yamato does likewise. [[Ishida Shiori|'Ishida Shiori']]: The two of them are actually friends, which is no surprise. While Sayaka will refer to Shiori as Shiori-hime or Princess Shiori, Shiori actually is more casual with Sayaka, referring to her as Sayaka-chan. Kiryuu Clan [[Kasui Hideta|'Kasui Hideta']]: Although they are on different teams, whenever the Kiryuu and Ishida clans are to work together for a certain feat, the two of them are most often found working together. They both actually are very similar — it could possibly be the wheel of fate that brought these two together. Both are hardworking, though Hideta has a more colder personality, while Sayaka shows more affection to her cohorts. Souma Clan N/A. Tidbits * Hideta and Sayaka are surprisingly similar even if they're on rival Yakuza factions. Both characters have blue eyes, both characters worked together several times and both characters have fire based elemental techniques. * To add to it all, Sayaka was treated to a view of Hideta's half-naked body in Episode 10, much to her surprise! * So far, Sayaka has the largest bust-size in the whole story of REGALIA. * Sayaka and Kiryuu Megumi are regarded as the sex symbols of REGALIA — move over Marilyn Monroe! * To pay for Inn costs on Episode 7, Sayaka pays with a valuable/rare necklace. This is a reference to Tear Grants (whom Sayaka is actually similar to) of the Namco video game/anime, Tales of the Abyss. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Ishida Clan Members Category:Humans